Mokuba And The Chocolate Factory
by Kirisakills
Summary: OOCness! Mokuba's birthday is comming up! Wonder what chaos will happen....


A/N: I have no idea how this story came into my mind… Probably sugar rush is blinding my imaginative brain that made me dream

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka! The amazing chocolatier!_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka! Everybody give a cheer!_

Those are the words that our star, little Mokuba, begun to sing first thing in the morning as he went down the stairs, to the kitchen… He just finished watching the movie "Charlie And The Chocolate Factory" for the umpeeth time. The cursed DVD that Seto never watched.

Seto got it when he joined a raffle promo since he was bored. He was aiming to get the raw prototype of the new D-Wheel but instead, with his rotten luck, he got the cursed DVD… He was planning to throw it away or just burn it into ashes but when Mokuba set his eyes on the DVD… He had no choice but to give it to him anyway…

"Will you stop singing that song?" Seto said with an annoyed face combined with his ever-lasting scowl.

"But… why? The song is very catchy! Plus those oompah loompahs were little and have very squeaky voices!" Mokuba said with a playful smile on his face.

"I hate hearing that first in the morning and your gonna 'dis my new haircut it so stop it… And you've been watching that DVD for a hundred times already… don't you think it's enough?" Seto said as he went back on reading newspaper.

"No! You've ruined far enough of my childhood!" Mokuba said.

"Whatever…" Seto said coolly as he went back on his business…

"Anyway my birthday's tomorrow!" Mokuba said with unexplainable joy written all over his face.

"So…? That matters because…?" Seto asked.

"I planned a party!" Mokuba said. "I ordered for cakes, balloons, lots of food and of course, I'll invite Yugi and the others to come and join us too!" He said.

"Do whatever you want to…" Seto said "But don't expect me to cooperate with you…" He added.

"Yeah I don't expect much from you… You're just gonna be a plain guest there ok?" Mokuba said "That's simple enough for you right?"

"I guess…" He said. "Anyway, I gotta go now. I have some important business to attend so, bye…" Seto said as he kept his laptop in his briefcase and went off.

"Aren't you even gonna give me a ride to my school?" He asked as he grabbed his backpack.

"…. Nah you can walk." Seto said

"It's 30 blocks away!" Mokuba complained.

"Fresh air will do you some good." Seto said.

"Aw come on!" Mokuba pleaded.

"Fine! I'm loosing important business time so come on!" Seto said impatiently as he entered the car.

"_He he… He just can't resist me!"_ Mokuba said as he had an evil grin on his face.

"Drive…" Seto said to the driver as the car moved away.

"OI! Seto don't leave me!!" Mokuba said as he catched up with the car.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

After a few hours, Mokuba has finished classes; Seto had finally finished their paper work, all of the business is done so everyone went back home and ate dinner.

**Today's Dinner Menu**

**Soup:**

_**Campbell Corn Soup**_

**Salad:**

_**Caesar Salad**_

**Main Course:**

_**Steak with mashed potatoes and carrots**_

**Dessert:**

_**Chocolate Parfait**_** (**For Mokuba**)**

_**Coffee **_**(**For Seto**)**

The menu is shown; dinner is prepared, now they began to eat up.

After the both of them ate dinner, they began to mind their own personal beeswax. Seto was watching the television as he surfs up on channels.

Mokuba on the other hand, is very busy, on inviting many more guests. From Yugi Muto to Duke Devlin.

"You seem to be very busy on disturbing people at night Mokuba…" Seto Said.

Then Mokuba looked at Seto.

"Its not called 'disturbing' Seto… It's called 'calling-people-up-when-they're-busy-doing-something-in-the-night." Mokuba corrected him.

"Whatever… You are not making any sense at all…" Seto said as he went back on watching TV.

After a few moments, Mokuba begun to finish the calls he was making. Seto, on the other hand, was going channel after channel… He can't focus on just one channel… That's 'cause he can't find anything interesting around… It was global warming here, Tom and Jerry there. Chaos and rallies over here, Barney singing the cursed "I love you" song over there…

Mokuba, who was watching with Seto, was getting dizzy from all of the channels that Seto was going.

"Can't you settle on just one channel?!" Mokuba hollered.

"Is there any channel that shows something that _**isn't**_ mind numbing?!" Seto complained as he continued to search for a channel.

Then an idea came on Mokuba's mind.

"I know! Let's watch "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory"! That always cheers me up!" He said joyfully.

"No. I'd rather watch Joey dancing in a strip club rather than watch that cursed movie…" Seto said.

Then after hearing the 'Joey dancing in a strip club' part, Mokuba gave Seto a questioning look… "Joey… dancing in a…"

"Nevermind that…" Seto said. _'Why must children of his age must be so suspecting'_ he thought as he continued on looking for a channel.

"Ok so you're ok with watching the DVD then?" Mokuba asked.

"If you wanna watch the damned video of yours why don't you watch it yourself…" is Seto's answer.

"Aw come on! I wanna watch it with ya… Please?" Mokuba pleaded.

"No…"

Then Mokuba started to cry. (Or was he…)

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!! MY ONII-SAN WON'T LET ME WATCH A DVD WITH HIM! HE'S A MEAN JERK WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Mokuba said.

"I'm not a mean jerk! I'm a cold-hearted person… Those are two very different words…" Seto corrected.

But Mokuba, didn't mind what Seto was saying and continued on his wailing…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! HE'S SUCH AN IDIOT! HE WON'T LET ME WATCH A VIDEO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"Oh come on Mokuba grow up!"

"BACK THEN HE WAS LOVING… AND… AND… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! NOW HE'S AS COLD AS ICE!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"Quit living in the past…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Seto didn't mind the crying Mokuba… until his crying started to upset his eardrums.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"Mokuba would you just…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"Oh come on! You can't just…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"All right! We'll watch the cursed movie! Just… Shut up!" Seto said as he covered his ears with his hands.

"Yay!" Mokuba said as a change of his emotion began, from a crying baby to a joyous kid.

'_At times like this, I wish I had a homosexual sister instead…'_ Seto thought.

Before Mokuba put the DVD in the player he did one thing. He suddenly pulled out the seatbelt by the couch (nearby where Seto is sitting) and put Seto in.

"OI! What are you doing!? And where did this seat belt came from?!" Seto shouted.

"That belt is from the couch. It's remote controlled and it won't release you until I push my magical button on this remote!" Mokuba proudly said as he pointed at the Red button at the remote.

"Ohhhkaaay…" Seto said

"_Magical Button?! WTF!?_" He thought.

"If the red button releases me… what does the blue button does?" Seto asked.

"It can cause you electrical shock. I installed that… Just incase you don't sit down patiently… Pretty sweet huh?" Mokuba said.

"The way you say it, seems like you planned everything…" Seto said with a questioning glare on his face.

"Oh you never know…" Mokuba said… _'Score one for Mokuba!'_ His inner said…

"Shut up brain! We are not yet sure!" Mokuba said out loud.

"…Whom are you talking to?" Seto asked.

"No one…" Mokuba said with an innocent smile… Then he went back on inserting the DVD…

And so the movie starts! To Mokuba, the joy and happiness has begun… To Seto, It's beginning of a glimpse of hell for him.

Oh the wonderful puppets begin to sing their thing... Willy Wonka's Opening theme! Our little Mokuba, was sitting happily as he sings along with those puppets…

Seto, on the other hand, was struggling to find a way out for freedom.

"Can't… Escape… Too… Tight!" Seto said as he begun to wobble and wobble around.

Then, Mokuba pushed the blue button.

A small, yet strong electric shock begun to hit Seto.

"I'll be forced to push the blue button again if you don't behave yourself…!" Mokuba said as he went back on watching the movie.

"AURGH! This is worse than being in a big cauldron of boiling hot acid!" Seto said as he continued to wobble around.

Then, again, Mokuba pushed the blue button.

"SHUSH SETO! This is the part the tube sucks fat ass Agustos Gloop!" Mokuba complained.

After that Seto stopped wobbling like an earthworm that got wet.

If he continued his attempt on escaping, he'd get the voltage shock. If he complains and babbles again, Mokuba would do something far worse than electric voltage shock… The choice was clear. He had to watch the movie…

"_I guess I'll just have to get through this…"_ He thought.

Time passed by and by… As the movie got longer and longer Seto's brain cells began to grow numb. He never usually felt like this way or another but the movie itself was very… complex for someone who's brain was always focused on world domination and running a family business corporation… Okay we can say that Seto has become very very delicate by this time… Wanna know how the situation looks like? Check this…

Him, sitting in a couch, had belts around his waists and other parts, a little boy (his brother) with him watching some movie about golden tickets for a trip to some Looney guy (base from Seto's opinion) with a tall hat on his head's chocolate factory which had funny-looking workers that he called 'Oompah Loompahs' that almost sung every time with crazy tunes, lyrics and some of those queer-looking dance moves of theirs… (Base on Seto's opinion, once again.)

His eye bags began to darken by the minute… He had ruffled hair like he has never herd of what a comb is… Eyes that are almost as small as pencil points… His brain… Oh dear, how it was almost likely to g numb or go like… **BAM!**

Hmmm… Wonder how's the story on the other side…

Mokuba on the other hand, is enjoying himself with the movie… Well, he is a kid, after all, and the catchy tunes have caught his heart. Oh dear, is he being in love with the movie? Well that isn't impossible… Lots of kids around his age do fall in love with movies like those…

So there, the moments passed by, time as well, pass by and by… By the moment, every scene, every song, every word that those blasted oompha loompahs sung stuck in Seto's poor nutshell… I mean… brains…

_**After moments and moments and moments and moments and ... gets shot**_

At last! The moment that Seto was waiting for, the movie ending. Oh how sweet the ending was. The poor Charlie Bucket put their house inside a chocolate factory with matching snow-like white sugar. Awww… It was the perfect ending for everyone! Mokuba got a happily ever after ending and Seto released himself from the tight belts! (How he did that, will remain a mystery)

After the movie, they went back to their personal beeswax… again…

Mokuba changed in his jammies and brushed his teeth.

Seto brushed his teeth and changed his clothes. (What? You expect him to wear trench coats as well at bedtime?) Then he went up to his bedroom… Which happens to be the master's bedroom.

Mokuba, on the other hand, was really excited on what's going to happen on his birthday tomorrow. He's expecting, people, food, party, people, lots of music, people, company…! Name it! So he couldn't possibly wait for bedtime… So immediately he rushed down to his bedroom and went to bed… As he ran up to his room, he shouted "NIGHT ONIISAN! REMEMBER! MY BIRTHDAY…!"

Seto, as he arrived to his bedroom, didn't immediately fell asleep… His mind couldn't possibly rest after that devastating moment with a childish movie as that Charlie thingy came… His mind never took off it… Until he fell asleep thinking about it too much…

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Me:** Lol, I'm not American and my knowledge isn't enough, so do forgive my bad English grammar… x3….! Anyway, the craziness shall start at chapter two! (wait for it!) I'm busy with school so, it might take some time… Greetings to Carl (for the school entertainment), Daryl & Justin (They're brothers) (for religiously reading my unpublished fics.), & Sammie-chan (My mom… OC wise xD) And some others of my friends online (Especially KHQ!)

**R&R….!**


End file.
